Never An Expectation
by freakingdork
Summary: a prompt from ansera's 7th kink meme - Morgan and Reid are very much in love and have an active sex life, but neither of them like penetration. They find their sexual fulfillment in other ways and are very satisfied with their sex life. Oneshot. Complete.


**A/N -** This is your friendly reminder that if any of my fic disappears from this site, I crosspost to other sites as well and you can find that info on my profile.

* * *

**Never An Expectation**

* * *

Morgan could easily acknowledge that his relationship with Reid had been a kind of slow burn. It took years of friendship and a year of flirting before they even kissed. Even after their first kiss, moving on to more intimate things was a gradual process. This suited Morgan just fine; it was his first long term relationship since college, as well as his first relationship with a man. He knew that part of the progression of things was Reid respecting his boundaries and his past, but it wasn't the only reason. Reid wasn't a virgin, but his previous relationships had been fast paced, short, and unstable, leaving him a bit wary of things progressing too quickly.

Three years later, they were still going strong. They played to their strengths (Reid cooked, Morgan cleaned) and they were mindful and respectful of each others' weaknesses. Sure, they had rough patches, everyone did, but it never ended up being something they couldn't work through. And even after all this time, they still had sex most nights that they were home. Their sex life was rich and fulfilling and even if he worried about it at times, there wasn't much Morgan would consider changing about it.

* * *

Their shirts were long gone, left somewhere between the living room and the bedroom and Morgan made quick work of their pants and underwear before they'd tumbled into bed. Almost immediately, he had pulled Reid on top of him because he loved the feel of Reid's skin against his own; it felt like all his nerve endings were on fire, a scorching desire he'd rarely felt with his previous partners.

Morgan stifled a moan as Reid's tongue traveled up his neck before tracing the shell of his ear with the tip of his tongue.

"Hey now, none of that," Reid whispered, his voice pitched low and sultry. "You know how badly I want to make you scream for me."

"Maybe I want you to work harder for it," Morgan teased.

Reid hummed in acceptance, returning his attention to Morgan's ear, nearly fellating the damn thing with his lips. This time Morgan couldn't stop the groan that escaped. He grabbed Reid's ass, kneading the firm cheeks in his hands and rutting up against his lover's hips. Morgan's stomach was already slippery with sweat and their precum, so the slide of Reid's erection was deliciously smooth. It distracted Reid enough that Morgan could flip Reid onto his back and he started licking patterns down Reid's stomach.

"You gonna suck me Derek?" Reid asked, sounding a bit breathless.

"Yeah pretty boy, gonna suck you, swallow you down whole, take you all the way down my throat." They knew it wasn't entirely possible – Morgan never had gotten the hang on deep throating – but he knew how much it turned Reid on to hear it.

Reid made a throaty noise of approval that transitioned into something close to a whine when Morgan's hot breath blew over his responsive cock. He mouthed at the base before taking the head between his lips, suckling lightly. Reid's hands scrambled to grasp the back of his skull, not to push for more but as a light encouragement. Morgan took him deeper, one hand making up the difference and the other gently massaging Reid's balls. The weight of Reid's cock in his mouth was a comforting one, familiar and warm and solid; he could suck Reid's cock all day and be satisfied.

His tongue swirled and stroked the sensitive head. "You are the..._best_...cock sucker," Reid gasped and Morgan's pride swelled. When their relationship had started, he couldn't have imagined giving a blow job, much less be told he was good at it.

"So close," Reid warned. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked harder, practically milking Reid's orgasm from his lover. When he was sure Reid was done, he crawled up the bed, giving him a messy, languid kiss; he knew how much Reid loved tasting himself on Morgan's lips.

Morgan watched as Reid reached over to the bedside table and squirted some lube in his palm, spreading it out before tightly grasping his erection.

"Fuck my hand," he growled.

It was an order he wasn't about to ignore. He thrust his hips forward lazily at first, still drunk on Reid's face and the noises he'd made as he'd cum. Reid varied the pressure of his grip, getting his attention, and Morgan couldn't help but quicken his thrusts, chasing his own orgasm.

"Spencer, oh fuck, please, please, wanna cum," Morgan pleaded.

Reid started moving his fist in response, stroking him with a flick of the wrist, just the way Morgan liked and he leaned over to lightly nibble on one of his nipples.

Morgan cried out as he came, his hips jerking wildly.

When he came back to himself, he saw Reid looking at him with tremendous adoration.

* * *

"Do you think it's weird?" Morgan asked as Reid started preparing their omelets.

"Hmm? What's weird?"

"That we don't...you know," he said, making a vague hand gesture even though Reid could only see him out of the corner of his eye.

"Have anal sex?" Reid guessed, glancing over his shoulder.

Morgan nodded.

He shrugged and turned back to the pan. "I've never really found it to be that odd. Some studies have estimated that about twenty percent of men who have sex with men report never having had anal sex. You've never seemed interested past giving me the occasional prostate massage and I don't think a lack of penetrative anal sex makes us less of a couple. Does it bother you that we don't?"

"No. Well, I mean, if it bothered you, then..."

"It doesn't bother me," Reid stated, moving the pan off the flame and walking over to Morgan.

"You don't miss it?"

"No, I'm happy with what we have," Reid said, smiling warmly. "I prefer it this way."

Hearing that Reid wouldn't demand more, probably didn't even want more, Morgan felt relief. "Yeah, me too."

With that settled, Reid gave him a quick peck on the lips and moved back to the stove to finish the cooking.

Morgan could scarcely believe that someone could feel for him the way that Reid did, even after all these years, but he knew it to be true; Reid's actions over the years were all the proof he needed.

* * *

**A/N -**

I love reviews and when I get a bunch of them, it really eases my anxiety regarding writing (see my profile for more explanation), but **please don't ask me to continue a fic that I've marked as complete**. While I can logically recognize it's generally a compliment to my writing and/or the general story idea, it actually aggravates my writing anxiety and makes me less likely to write overall. I hope I still get reviews from people who wish there was more, but **when I mark complete, I really do mean complete**. Thank you so much for being understanding.


End file.
